Bloody Hell What Am I Thinking?
by mandyzcool
Summary: There is a talent show at HOgwarts, the prize is a record deal, and a tour. guess who is entering the contest, yep ur right Lily Evans and James Potter. Head boy and Girl of Hogwarts. well both of their bands tie for first, what will happen to them when t
1. WE WON?

Bloody Hell What am I Thinking?  
  
Chapter one  
  
WE WON!  
  
Tell those stories to me  
  
I'm dying to hear the things you've done and seen  
  
Farfetched as they may be  
  
You strike a smile in me  
  
Your stories ring of prejury  
  
Constructed of self empowering theme  
  
Sucking on my brain  
  
You're the teacher, I'm the student  
  
Turning things around  
  
You story's not congruent  
  
Tabloid decoys  
  
Pitiful excuses  
  
Turning things around  
  
You're turning things around!  
  
A maniac stunning scene  
  
I'm taking notes  
  
You're taking me away  
  
Into your false reality  
  
I know your comfort lies in lying  
  
To try to make your life make sense  
  
But you're not making sense  
  
I'd say it aloud  
  
But I'm not allowed  
  
I see your head  
  
Spin round and round  
  
Broken record talk tonight  
  
Skip that needle back and forth on your mind  
  
Wearing out unconvincing lies  
  
Like a seedling dropped from and old oak tree  
  
Your shade don't hide no sun from me  
  
Fake stories humor me  
  
It's graduation time  
  
I love you like a mother  
  
James Potter ran off stage. He and his best friends were performing in the Hogwarts school talent show. Their band was called the marauders. There was him and Remus Lupin on the guitar, then Peter Pettigrew (DIE PETER) on bass. Last but not least Sirius Black on drums (the drummer is always the coolest.) "PRONGS!" Sirius shouted "we are definitely gonna win!" the prize for the talent show was a hundred galleons, and a record deal. James was thinking that too till the next group went on. It was Lily Evans' group. They weren't good, they were the BEST!  
  
Perfect by nature  
  
Icons of self indulgence  
  
just what we all need  
  
more lies about a world that  
  
never was and never will be  
  
have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
  
Look here she comes now  
  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
  
Oh how we love you  
  
No flaws when you're pretending  
  
But now I know she  
  
Never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
Without the mask, where will you hide?  
  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie  
  
I know the truth now  
  
I know who you are  
  
And I don't love you anymore  
  
It Never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
It never was and never will be  
  
You're not real and you can't save me  
  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool  
  
They ran off stage with James looking at them dumbfounded. Lily's voice was so, so perfect. Her gleaming red hair was bouncing as she walked off stage. "EVANS! HEY EVANS!" James was shouting at her. She turned around, "what do you want potter?" She was using her icy glare. James cowered a little, but he told her "You were brilliant." she smiled then walked over to her friends Chrissy (her real name is Christine), Lea, and Sabrina (a/n I had to go look up these names, and I got these results: Lily- Blossoming flower, Christine- Christ-bearer, Lea- Meadow, and Sabrina- Cactus Fruit.) Suddenly they started giggling as Ryan Austerman walked up to them to compliment.  
James was ready to kill him as he started flirting with Lily.Sirius had to grab the back of James' robe to stop him from killing Ryan. "I swear, if Austerman flirts with Lily one more time, I'll tear his head off his shoulders." (A/n I love a boy named Ryan Austerman he is so sweet.) Lily and her friends started giggling. "K, I'll see you at practice" Ryan smiled and they walked to their dressing room.  
Half an hour later Dumbledore was back onstage to say the winner. "I am proud to say that this year we have two winners, these groups will get the same tour." Dumbledore cleared his throat, "this year's talent show winners are THE MARADERS! And LILYZEX!" Lily screamed, she couldn't believe it. Her, Lily Evans was gonna go on tour. Well she was gonna go on tour later in the summer already, but she could hardly believe that she was going to miss school for it too. Yes she was going to go on tour anyway, earlier that year Wizard Kelly (a/n my little brother watches the proud family lots,) had heard them practicing in the room of requirement while visiting Hogwarts.  
Lily walked on the stage with her pianist, Sabrina, and her bass guitarist, Chrissy. Her regular guitarist, Kyle Mattson, was walking behind them. From the other side of the stage, James and Sirius followed by Remus and Peter. 'James looks perfect' Lily thought 'WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?' The leaders of both bands (Lily and James) shook hands. "Congratulations James" Lily said. "You too Lily," James replied.  
Seeing the way they were talking to each other, Sabrina leaned over and whispered to Chrissy, "I think they like each other." they both giggled. Lily apparently heard them and turned her head whispering, "Wrong, I like Ryan" she said the word Ryan as if they were in the clouds.  
The night ended with a party in the Gryffindor common room. They all played truth or dare. The truths and dares were as such... Next chapter:  
  
TRUTH OR DARE THE TOUR INFO I decided that for my first fic I'll leave you with some question to ponder. So my format will be as such:  
  
Story (complete with a/n)  
  
Chapter preview  
  
Question to ponder  
  
Rumors too a future HP book  
  
Facts not mentioned in the HP books  
  
My goodbyes to you Question to ponder:  
  
In the fifth book, Dumbledore says that he doesn't care what they do to him, as long as they don't take him off the chocolate frog cards. I, myself took this as just a proof of how cool Dumbledore is, but upon reflection, I realized that maybe there is more to that. Maybe Dumbledore is using his photos to find out what's going on. Recall that in the first book when Harry gets his Dumbledore card, the photograph winks at him and disappears. Could he have gone to inform the real Dumbledore of how Harry is doing? Rumor: Book 7: The last word will be "scar"  
  
The last sentence will be a quote by Ron saying "Harry, where's your scar?" Fact not mentioned in HP books: Hermione's birthday is September 19th, and Ron's is March 1st You may call me weird, but hey, I'm bored, please review it's sooooooooo easy just click the button down there. Oh by the way, if you don't like the a/n's please say so, I put a lot of them in there. Just say so! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Oh yeah the two songs I put in there are not mine if you didn't notice. The first one is "Leech" by Eve 6. The second one is "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence  
  
Disclaimer: All these characters: James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, (a/n DIE PETER DIE) and Dumbledore, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. Everybody's Fool is Amy Lee and Ben Moody's Leech is Eve 6's  
  
All I own is an empty coke can, and Chrissy, Lea, Sabrina, Ryan, and Kyle.  
  
Is that sad? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I won't post more till I get 5 reviews. I shall treat you all like royalty. 


	2. A little truth or Dare never hurt anyone...

Bloody Hell what am I thinking?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A little Truth or Dare never hurt anyone... did it?  
  
James was starting out the dares. "Lily," he started "truth or dare, double dare, promise to repeat?" Lily put her hand to her chin thinking, "Double dare." "OK," James replied thoughtfully, "I dare you to kiss me on the lips for 1 minute." Lily just stared at him. "You've got to be kidding." James was about to answer when Sabrina answered "You can't back out on a double dare." Lily resentfully walked over to James and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. It lasted like this for a little till they counted down to one "ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one."  
  
Lily immediately broke apart and started muttering, "The last time I do double dare" she sat down and a voice whispered in her ear "What if I ask you?" Lily immediately turned and saw Ryan sitting where Sabrina had been sitting moments earlier. Lily noted that she was getting very cozy with Remus on the other side of the room. Just as lily was going to ask Gregory Ross, Matt Johnson spoke up, "how 'bout we just ask a person to kiss someone. They have to do it no matter what. The person who gives the dare has to specify exactly how long and where." Everyone agreed. "Ok Rami," Lily said to a boy with light brown hair and deep blue eyes, "Sirius on the cheek." He walked over to Sirius grumbling.  
  
Rami told Chrissy to kiss John Harding, because of the fact that they would look so cute together. They thought that was crazy because they were best friends.  
  
(A/n I forgot to describe all the characters. I'll take this time to describe them: Lily- soft wavy red hair that goes down to her shoulder blades, brilliant green eyes that can make guys either melt or turn to stone. Maybe even both  
  
James- VERY messy black hair and hazel eyes.  
  
Sirius- soft brown hair and brown eyes {I imagine him as Sean on Boy Meets World}  
  
Chrissy- she has brownish-red hair to her shoulder and pretty blue eyes  
  
Remus- sandy-blond hair and dull green eyes.  
  
Sabrina- white blond hair, and cold, but warm blue eyes. (A/n Sabrina is a Malfoy, but a disgrace to her family like Sirius.)  
  
Peter- mousy brown hair and eyes to match it  
  
Lea- short black hair, and dark brown eyes, so dark that they are almost black.)  
  
Chrissy asked Ryan to kiss Lily on the lips, just because she liked him. It wasn't all that lily had hoped kissing Ryan would be. Sure, he was a great kisser, but something was missing, something that was in James kiss. "Love" Lily whispered softly so that no one could hear her, but James, who had been asked to move next to her, heard. "What?" he whispered back. 'Did I say that aloud? Bloody hell what am I thinking?'  
  
Just then, professor McGonagall came in, as John Callahan was kissing Lea passionately. "Miss Hernandez, Mr. Callahan would either of you want to explain what you are doing?" the two looked at her, "IT WAS MATT'S IDEA!" they shouted at the same time. "Mr. Johnson, would you like to explain this to me?" "It's truth or dare, Matt style." He said without complaint. "What exactly is Matt style?" "Um... kiss someone," he answered innocently. "Johnson, DETENTION! I just came up here to get the talent show winners, and I find this, Mr. Sweeny, you are head boy, it is your duty to control them." McGonagall said the last part to George Sweeny, head boy. "Potter, Evans, Black, Gow, Lupin, Malfoy, Pettigrew, and Mattson! Come with me right now."  
  
"as you all know, there will be a tour starting next week," Dumbledore started, "There will be no home work, here is your touring schedule." He handed each of them a piece of parchment. Each of them said:  
  
October 1st: Beaxbatons  
  
October 3rd: Durmstrang  
  
October 5th: Salem Witches Academy  
  
October 9th: Rome, Italy  
  
October 12th: Athens, Greece  
  
October 14th: Paris, France  
  
October 16th: NYC, NY  
  
October 17th: Plattsburgh, NY  
  
October 19th: Chicago, IL  
  
October 21st: Minneapolis, MN  
  
October 23rd: Kansas City, KS  
  
October 25th: Valdosta, GA  
  
October 26th-30th vacation in Hawaii  
  
October 31st: final welcome back concert at Hogwarts  
  
After reading the touring schedule Lily, Chrissy, and Sabrina started giggling slightly, as the boys just stared. "Vacation, in Hawaii" or "New York city?" or the ever popular, "AHHHHHHHHH!" whatever I put, none of them couldn't be excited about the tour. Later that night, "the boys" were excitedly talking. "Can you believe it? A whole month, without homework, teachers, and most importantly, we're gonna be with the four most popular, and cute girls in the school." Sirius was saying excitedly. (A/n Lea is going with them, because she is their costume director. Cassidy Thomas is going with the Marauders.) "What do you mean, four, there are five hot girls going with us," John stated truthfully.  
"Aw, come on John," James said, "no body likes Cassidy but you." Everybody nodded except Remus, "Cassidy's pretty hot, but I've got my heart set on Sabrina." Everyone laughed. "Hey Sirius," Peter spoke up, "are you gonna go for Chrissy?" Sirius winked, and said, "You know it Wormtail." Peter, who was very handsome, considering his size then said, "I'm going to see if Lea will go out with me." Nobody could stop laughing when they heard that. "Dude, she likes Cunningham, not you," John said between gasps.  
  
Just then they heard beautiful music coming from the common room: Playground school bell rings again Rain clouds come to play again Has no one told you she's not breathing Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to Hello  
  
If I smile and don't believe Soon I know I'll wake from this dream Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide Don't cry  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping Hello I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday  
  
At the end of the song, all of the boys ran downstairs to find Lily, and all her band except John giving a farewell concert. John ran and took his place next to Chrissy, then started playing a song with a guitar solo at the beginning. I took their smiles and I made them mine I sold my soul just to hide the light And now I see what I really am A thief, a whore, and a liar  
  
I run to you Call out your name I see you there, farther away  
  
I'm numb to you, numb and deaf and blind You give me all but the reason why I reach but I feel only air at night Not you, not love, just nothing  
  
I run to you Call out your name I see you there, farther away  
  
Don't leave me here by myself I can't breathe  
  
I run to you Call out your name I see you there, farther away  
  
I run to you Call out your name I see you there, farther away Farther away Farther away Farther away Farther away Farther away  
  
After a few songs James summoned their guitar equipment, and started playing too. They played there's a face:  
  
There's a face I know too well I see it every time I look in the mirror  
  
No I don't kiss and tell I'll tell you after I betrayed you  
  
Supersonic boy sweating sin  
  
The pillar that I'm melting on will prove you wrong  
  
Keep your lips sealed this just in  
  
You're speeding up the ticker of a walking time bomb  
  
Time's up stand up face the Muzac Smile wide step outside  
  
Click your sticks and cast spell that'll suck my saliva like water from a well  
  
I try to do what's right what's right ain't right enough for you tonight  
  
I see you're displeased a middle finger response  
  
I'll try to appease  
  
I'm sorry don't be mad but ask me what  
  
I'm sorry for and I won't have an answer  
  
Look me in the eye and let 'em flow again  
  
Lies on the rocks with a twist of desperation  
  
Then they played Promise:  
  
Sleeping through the evening singing dreams inside my head  
  
I'm heading out I've got some ins who say they care and they just might  
  
I run away with you if things don't go as planned  
  
Planning big could be a gamble I've already rolled the dice  
  
I spit and stutter stuff and clutter worries in my worried corner  
  
Maladjusted just untrusted rusted sometimes brilliant busted thoughts  
  
Think I'll stay for a while I'm intrigued and I'm red as a newborn white as a corpse  
  
I promise not to try not to fuck with your mind  
  
Promise not to mind if you go your way and I go mine  
  
Promise not to lie if I'm looking you straight in the eye  
  
Promise not to try not to let you down  
  
I am elated I am all smiles and dated in my man bites dog town with a Spanish name  
  
I am all bone I am two tone red as a newborn white as a corpse  
  
I promise not to try not to fuck with your mind  
  
Promise not to mind if you go your way and I go mine  
  
Promise not to lie if I'm looking you straight in the eye  
  
Promise not to try not to let you down  
  
Why you gotta keep the fan on high when it's cold outside  
  
Just want to let you know that I'm still a fan, get it?  
  
Everybody wants charm and a smile and a promise  
  
I promise not to try  
  
I promise not to try not to fuck with your mind  
  
Promise not to mind if you go your way and I go mine  
  
Promise not to lie if I'm looking you straight in the eye  
  
I promise not to try not to not to not to leave.  
  
The marauders played several other songs. All too soon it was time for the tour. As the two bands walked outside to their tour bubble (it was a flying bubble that would take them throughout the wizard world) each band's poster was posted on one of the sides. Girls started crying as the Marauders walked by. One of them even lunged for Peter's foot. As Lilyzex was walking by, every girl was giving them death glares, and whispering stuff like, "I hate them, a whole month alone with the marauders.," or, "wahhhhhhhhh!" either way they were jealous.  
  
The tour bubble was very luxurious. Each band member had their own room decorated to their liking. There was a library, dining room, living room, and a "luxury room". The first night when they were heading to France, Sirius got drunk. "What the bloody hell was Dumbledore thinking when he installed this Luxury room?" that was on everyone's mind, for the luxury room supplied anything the person needed. In Sirius' case, he needed Fire whiskey. James supplied everyone with drinks, and weirdly, Lily got the Root Bear that was spiked. When Lily got REALLY drunk, she started snogging James, who wasn't complaining. The real trouble started when Lily woke up with a terrible headache, half naked next to a very muscular man...  
  
OK I said that I was gonna post all that extra stuff, but I didn't fee like it. Hey, I did the story didn't I? Well please review.  
  
PatchLover08- Thanks for the review! Get your Evanescence CD ready when you read my story, because all Lily's songs are gonna be Evanescence. You might not recognize them, but they are Evanescence. From other CDs  
  
Carmel March- I think it's cool that James is Jealous. Well keep reviewing  
  
PinkLily- So thanks for the review!  
  
chris-black- very observant, well I think you are probably right.  
  
By the way, Chris-black, thanks for being my very first reviewer!  
  
Like it? Hate it? Please review more! I wanna see what you all think of it!  
  
Love Mandy Your faithful writer.  
  
p.s. I probably won't be able to post for a while, cause I have the end of school to look forward to, since my bro is graduating, all my family is coming, then from June 15-18, I am gonna be at Girls camp. Right after that, I'm moving to the east coast. Isn't that sad? Well after that, it'll be a while till the moving van gets there, after THAT, I'm going to girls camp up there, from June 28- July 3. who knows if I'll ever post again? YOU DO of course I'll post again, just keep your chin up, someday I'll post again.  
  
READ THE P.S.  
  
Love (really the end now) Mandy 


	3. First concert

Lily woke up with muscular arms wrapped around her half naked waist. The figure moved, and kissed her cheek; the kiss was warm and sent a tingly feeling throughout her body. Lily decided to kiss the figure a kiss on the lips; it sent a bigger tingly feeling throughout her body. He started snogging her, and then she snogged him back. Only when she realized who she was snogging, and whose room she was in, did she scream, "POTTER!" Lily was about to start screaming more at him when he kissed her, cutting her off. To Lily's surprise, she enjoyed it. 'Wait, bloody hell what am I doing? And thinking?' she kissed him back AGAIN, then came to her senses. She pulled away, and walked out of the room.  
  
The next day, they were at Beaxbatons, and what a concert they put on. Lily was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it, along with a pair of old jeans (she is going for the whole punk look that the people who REALLY do her songs have.) her voice was (as usual) perfect as she sang Haunted:  
  
Long lost words, whisper slowly, to me Still can't find what keeps me here When all this time I've been so hollow inside I know you're still there  
  
Watching me, wanting me I can feel you pull me down Fearing you, loving you I won't let you pull me down  
  
Hunting you, I can smell you - alive Your heart pounding in my head  
  
Watching me, wanting me I won't let you pull me down Saving me, raping me Watching me  
  
Watching me, haunting me I can fear you pull me down Fearing you, holding you I won't let you pull me down  
  
The same for Bring Me to Life:  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors Leading you down into my core Where I've become so numb Without a soul My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) Before I come undone (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) Before I come undone (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life I've been living a lie There's nothing inside Bring me to life  
  
Frozen inside without your touch Without your love, darling Only you are the life among the dead  
  
All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul Don't let me die here There must be something more Bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) Before I come undone (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life I've been living a lie There's nothing inside Bring me to life  
  
Unfortunately, James had to sing feat for her. After a few more songs (My Last Breath, Whisper, and Away From Me (a/n for the lyrics, go where I get all my lyrics)) The Marauders started playing. First they played Beautiful Oblivion:  
  
I would swallow my pride I would choke on the rines But the lack thereof Would leave me empty inside Swallow my doubt Turn it inside out Find nothin' but faith in nothing Wanna pull my tender Heart in a blender Watch it spin round to a beautiful oblivion Rendevous, then I'm through with you I've been burned like a wicker cabinet Chalk white and oh so frail I see our time has gotten stale The tick tock of the clock is painful All sane and logical I want to tear it off the wall I hear words and clips and phrases I think sick like ginger ale My stomach turns and I exhale I would swallow my pride I would choke on the rines But the lack thereof Would leave me empty inside I would swallow my doubt Turn it inside out Find nothin' but faith in nothing Wanna pull my tender Heart in a blender Watch it spin round to a beautiful oblivion Rendevous, then I'm through with you So callous where my mind states But it's not my state of mind I'm not as ugly sad as you Or am I origami Fold it up and just pretend Demented as the motives in your head I would swallow my pride I would choke on the rines But the lack thereof Would leave me empty inside I would swallow my doubt Turn it inside out Find nothin' but faith in nothing Wanna pull my tender Heart in a blender Watch it spin round to a beautiful oblivion Rendevous, then I'm through with you But I alone am the one you don't know You need to keep for your ego Make me blind when your eyes close Sink when you get close Tie me to the bed post I alone am the one you don't know You need you don't you need me Make me blind when your eyes close Tie me to the bedpost I would swallow my pride I would choke on the rines But the lack thereof Would leave me empty inside Swallow my doubt Turn it inside out Find nothin' but faith in nothing Wanna pull my tender Heart in a blender Watch it spin round to a beautiful oblivion Rendevous, then I'm through Now I'm through with you Through with you Rendevous then I'm through with you  
  
Then they played How Much Longer:  
  
Drag this neurotic to hysterics. Leave him balked and unfulfilled holding inside outwardly patient 'till the time he'll call it. Alluring exotic twisted hero leaving him more lonely. Still he waits around he's spun around and left without the power to stop it. Peers don't know what they can't see. They can't see inside of me. It's sickening how comforting the privacy of the mind can be. How much longer will I try before I realize I'm desperate in the situation that I'm in again I'm exhausting yet another topic I've exhausted frequently with no regrets. Abstruse and lacking rational but making so much sense somehow a stone has blocked my hourglass no progress made no time's run out I'd almost rather have the latter Save myself with sad defeat A stone just broke my hourglass I peel the skin that had me trapped.  
  
They played a few more songs, (Showerhead, and Jesus Nightlight) then they played the big finale where Lily was singing feat, Broken:  
  
I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
Cause Im broken when Im open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
Cause Im broken when Im lonesome  
  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away  
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
  
Theres so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
Cause Im broken when Im open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
Cause Im broken when Im lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
Cause Im broken when Im open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
Cause Im broken when Im lonesome  
  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away  
  
Cause Im broken when Im lonesome  
  
And I don't feel light when you're gone Gone away You don't feel me anymore  
  
Instead of his electric guitar, Remus was playing his acoustic; Peter was barely playing (surprise, surprise). Lily was singing her best, even though her voice was cracking from singing so much. To her disgust, she felt closer to James. (a/n as you can see, she getting much closer to James right now.) 'James was looking so hot while singing, he has such a beautiful voice' Lily thought. This time she didn't mentally shout to herself. She knew she was totally crushing on him now.  
  
Ok I know that was short, but I want ideas of when she should tell him he likes her, take note of what I put on my last post, I may not be able to post for a while. I would like to thank the following reviewers for reviewing:  
  
Daine Sarrasri: thanks for reviewing, and I won't post too much of the next books. I don't feel like getting more.  
  
Carmel March: Thanks again for the review, it is a funny picture, lily getting drunk  
  
PatchLover08: I figured that I would post a little more, but, I probably won't for a while.  
  
So yeah, if I get a lot of reviews, I might be able to post before the 15th. I Love all of my reviewers, please review more!  
  
Love Mandy (your really cool writer) 


	4. i love you?

The rest of tour went bye uneventful, except that every song that one of the two sung feat, they got closer. They were really close by Hawaii, because they sang feat every night. Their last concert before Hawaii got them as close as they could be. The song was broken. By the end of the song, Lily and James lips were inches apart, but that connection was broken when the applause started. The real action started when they were on the way to their suite in the hotel. The hotel had 5 suites; each suite had room for 2 people.  
  
Dumbledore appeared right before the group arrived in Hawaii. "There will be two people staying in each room; I shall tell you the arrangements in just a moment." The old man started searching his robes for a sheet of parchment. "Oh bother, I can't find it; I guess there is a way to find it, Accio." The parchment came zooming from his bag, "Oh yeah, I had it in my bag. Well the arrangements are Lily and James in the presidential sweet because they are the leaders of each band, Chrissy and Sirius in the Sweet suite, Sabrina and Remus in the technology suite, Lea and Peter in the American Suite, and finally Brianna and John in the honeymoon suite." Everyone laughed at Brianna and John's room, but they stopped when a cool woman's voice that they had all gotten accustomed to hearing spoke, "We are now in Hawaii, please grab your bags and leave." Everyone grabbed their bags and keys that Dumbledore had given them, then went their separate ways.  
  
"Lily," James said while the two were walking, "I'm sorry about the other night on stage." Lily looked at him surprised saying, "you're sorry? You don't understand," she paused because they had reached the room, James entered followed by Lily finishing saying, "I wanted to." This time James looked at her surprised, "you mean you wanted to do this?" James kissed her deeply. The two stood snogging each other until they found the bed falling down still kissing. James had started unbuttoning her shirt when there was a loud knock on their door. The two broke apart and James said, "Yes?" a voice replied saying, "Lily, James we're all going to the pool you coming?" Lily quickly buttoned up her shirt answering, "Yes Sirius we're going to be right there." With a wave of her wand she had her bathing suite on.  
  
James on the other hand took Lily to the bathroom and looked into the mirror her hair was really messy, and James had lipstick all over his face. James brushed Lily's hair, while she wet a washcloth for his face. When Lily's hair was in a neat braid, she turned around and washed his face. The next thing she did was take a robe and walk outside without another word.  
  
When James got to the pool, Lily was giggling with her friends in the spa. Sirius and the others were playing Marco Polo. Peter was it. James decided to join the girls because they were less rowdy. "Hey," James said when he sat in the spa. The girls immediately started laughing. Chrissy calmed down enough to say, "Lily and James sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." "That's right," James replied grinning at Lily, who moved next to him grabbing his hand whispering, "I hope you don't mind that I told my friends." James grinned again telling her, "no, not at all." He then grabbed her and kissed her causing the game of Marco Polo to stop. Sirius whistled, "Way to go prongs!" Remus clapped saying, "knew you had it in you." John said, "I can't believe you did it James." Peter still had no idea that they were kissing, but became aware that they were when he heard John. "Good show Prongs!"  
  
As the new couple broke apart, everyone was clapping. "Don't they have a water park around here?" Sirius asked, "It would be fun, wouldn't it?" Chrissy nodded, and grabbed his hand pulling him toward the water park. James grabbed Lily's and followed. Soon everyone was running towards the park. They split up into groups, saying that it would be better because of the shorter amount of people. The groups were the pairs of people in each hotel room (a/n does that make sense? It means James & Lily, Chrissy &Sirius, etc...) "so beautiful, where to?" James was asking Lily. "I want to go on the black hole," was her reply, "it sounds scary." They both grinned mischievously, "OK" James started running, Lily followed.  
  
They were going down a hole that was pitched black, Lily screaming with fright, James with excitement. Since the inner tubes sat two, James was behind Lily, grabbing her waist. As Lily and James hit the end, where there was finally light, Lily gave a sigh of relief. "I don't think I could have survived if I didn't have you beside me." He just kissed her. The two had fun the rest of the day at the park, every once in a while coming upon a quiet ride where they could snog.  
  
The next few days went by quickly while Lily and James resisted sleeping with each other, even though they knew the loved each other, there was no one else that they would rather be with. James actually crawled into bed with her a few times, but he was shoved out quickly. It was really exciting when the two did their welcome back concert. Once again they did their favorite song, broken. At the end of the song, they surprised all of Hogwarts' 4th year and up. They kissed. Ryan actually tried to snog her because of that, but she pushed him away saying, "I used to like you, but now I love James." After those words, she walked off with James' arm around her waist.  
  
Before the tour, Lily was quite popular between all of the girls, but now that she and James were dating, she was hated among all of the female population. As was Chrissy, who was now dating Sirius, Sabrina wasn't as hated since Remus wasn't as loved as Sirius and James. Everywhere Lily went girls were hissing, "man stealer, I heard he was going to ask me out," or, "he'll dump you in a few days," or "I dated him once, he's a great kisser, but he won't be yours soon." Most of the things were on that line. It started getting serious when a bunch of girls hexed Lily when she was walking to the head's common room. Sirius found her unconscious, and pulled out a mirror saying, "James," a head in the mirror saying, "what's up?" "It's Lily, she's hurt." "Where?" "Not far from you." "How?" "Looks like she was hexed to unconsciousness." The head disappeared, and James came running a few minutes later and gathered Lily in his arms, "enverate," he said, and she was conscious. James took her into the common room and brought her into his bed. He went to go sleep in the common room when Lily spoke, "please stay with me tonight." He crawled into bed with her, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Ok I know it's short, but I don't have the time for more. My family is still moving into our new house, I'm typing this on my dad's laptop. Well gtg to bed. Bye  
  
Love always Mandyzcool 


	5. Epilouge

Epilogue  
  
Chrissy and Sabrina decided to quit the band, which left only Lily and John. Lily quit the band also, then joined the Marauders where James decided to play guitar, while Lily sang. Lea, Chrissy and Sabrina formed their own pop band called The Three Girls, they became quite popular, have you ever heard their song we're the kids in America? That's them, they decided to go muggle style, and change their names, and Band name to No Secrets. Ok I said enough about the band. After awhile, Lily and James got engaged, so the band broke up, even though they were still fantastic friends.  
  
After 2 months of being married, Lily became pregnant, and she had Harry James Potter. When Harry was a year and three month old, their house got attacked by Voldemort, they died. You all know what happened after that, so why should I continue?  
  
Did you like it? I'm sorry the story was so short, I didn't like how it was turning out, so I decided to end it there. Now I have to put down some of their songs that I didn't have time to put in the story (again they're not mine)  
  
"Taking over me" by Evanescence  
  
You don't remember me But I remember you I lie awake and try so hard Not to think of you But who can decide What they dream And dream I do  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything Just to find you I have to be with you To live, to breath You're taking over me  
  
Have you forgotten all I know? And all we had You saw me mourning My love for you And touched my hand I knew you love me then  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything Just to find you I have to be with you To live, to breath You're taking over me  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face If I look deep enough So many things that just frighten you are taking over  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything Just to find you I have to be with you To live, to breath You're taking over me  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything Just to find you I have to be with you To live, to breath You're taking over me  
  
Taking over me You're taking over me Taking over me Taking over me  
  
"Electric Rain" by ME! (really this one is by me)  
  
When I look at you You are so true But when I kiss you I feel one thing Electric rain  
  
Ooo electric rain Ooo I feel the pain Ooo I don't want you now Ooo go back you cow  
  
When you smile at me It's like we're meant to be But when I kiss you I feel one thing Electric rain  
  
Ooo electric rain Ooo I feel the pain Ooo I don't want you now Ooo go back you cow  
  
But of course you look so true Your smile is so warm Meant to be I used to feel But now I feel so cold because of ELECTRIC RAIN  
  
Ooo Electric rain Ooo I feel the pain Ooo I don't want you now Ooo go back you cow  
  
Ooo ELECTRIC RAIN Ooo I FEEL THE PAIN Ooo I DON'T WANT YOU NOW Ooo GO BACK YOU COW  
  
Electric rain I feel the pain, Electric rain  
  
"Quidditch Boy" by me (the original is by Avril Lavinge, but this version is by me)  
  
He was a boy she was a girl Can I make it anymore obvious He played Quidditch She studied hard What more can I say  
  
He wanted her she'd never tell But secretly she wanted him as well All of her friends stuck up their nose They has a problem with his Quidditch robes  
  
He was a Quidditch boy She said see ya later boy He wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty face But her head was up in space She needed to come back down to earth  
  
Five years from now She sits at home Doing her work she's all alone Turns on TV guess who she sees Quidditch boy rock'n up QTV She calls up her friends They already know And they've all got Tickets to see hi game She tags along, stands in the crowd Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a Quidditch boy She said see ya later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super star, Just throwin' those chaser balls To show pretty face she what he's worth  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out Well tough luck that boy's mine now We are more than just good friends This is how the story ends To bad that you couldn't see See the star that boy could be There is more than meets the eye I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy An' I'm just a girl Can I make it anymore obvious But we are in love Haven't you heard How Quidditch is our world  
  
He was a Quidditch boy I said see ya later boy I'll be on the field after the game I'll be at a studio singin' the song I wrote About a girl he used to know  
  
He was a Quidditch boy I said see ya later boy I'll be on the field after the game I'll be at a studio singin' the song I wrote About a girl he used to know  
  
"Breath no More" By Evanescence  
  
I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
  
Shards of me,  
  
To sharp to put back together.  
  
To small to matter,  
  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
  
If I try to touch her,  
  
And I bleed,  
  
I bleed,  
  
And I breathe,  
  
I breathe no more.  
  
Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
  
Lie to me,  
  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
  
And all of this,  
  
Will make sense when I get better.  
  
But I know the difference,  
  
Between myself and my reflection.  
  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
  
Which of us do you love.  
  
So I bleed,  
  
I bleed,  
  
And I breathe,  
  
I breathe no...  
  
Bleed,  
  
I bleed,  
  
And I breathe,  
  
I breathe,  
  
I breathe-  
  
I breathe no more.  
  
"Surrender" by Evanescence  
  
Is this real enough for you  
  
You were so confused  
  
Now that you've decided to stay  
  
We'll remain together  
  
You can't abandon me  
  
You belong to me  
  
Breathe in and take my life in you  
  
No longer myself only you  
  
There's no escaping me, my love  
  
Surrender  
  
Darling, there's no sense in running  
  
You know I will find you  
  
Everything is perfect now  
  
We can live forever  
  
You can't abandon me  
  
You belong to me  
  
Breathe in and take my life in you  
  
No longer myself only you  
  
There's no escaping me, my love  
  
Surrender  
  
Breathe in and take my life in you  
  
No longer myself only you  
  
There's no escaping me, my love  
  
Surrender  
  
"Where Will You Go" by Evanescence  
  
You're too important for anyone  
  
You play the role of all you long to be  
  
But I, I know who you really are  
  
You're the one who cries when you're alone  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
But where will you go  
  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
  
You can't escape  
  
You can't escape  
  
You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
  
Scared to death to face reality  
  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
  
You're left to face yourself alone  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I realize you're afraid  
  
But you can't abandon everyone  
  
You can't escape  
  
You don't want to escape  
  
I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
  
I can hear you in a whisper  
  
But you can't even hear me screaming  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I realize you're afraid  
  
But you can't reject the whole world  
  
You can't escape  
  
You won't escape  
  
You can't escape  
  
You don't want to escape  
  
"Field Of Innocence" by Evanescence  
  
I still remember the world  
  
From the eyes of a child  
  
Slowly those feelings  
  
Were clouded by what I know now  
  
Where has my heart gone  
  
An uneven trade for the real world  
  
I want to go back to  
  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all  
  
I still remember the sun  
  
Always warm on my back  
  
Somehow it seems colder now  
  
Where has my heart gone  
  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
  
I want to go back to  
  
Believing in everything  
  
[Latin hymn]  
  
Where has my heart gone  
  
An uneven trade for the real world  
  
Away  
  
I want to go back to  
  
Believing in everything  
  
Away  
  
Where has my heart gone  
  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
  
Away  
  
I want to go back to  
  
Believing in everything  
  
I still remember..  
  
"Away From Me" By Evanescence  
  
I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
  
And I  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
I've woken now to find myself  
  
In the shadows of all I have created  
  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
  
(away from this place I have made)  
  
Won't you take me away from me  
  
Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
  
I can't go on like this  
  
I loathe all I've become  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live  
  
[Chorus]  
  
"Open Road Song" by Eve 6  
  
Tonight I feel ambitious and so does my foot as it sinks on the pedal I press it to the floor I don't need a girl don't need a friend my friend lonesome's unconditional We're flying forever bored And for a moment I love everything I see and think and feel I love my broken side view mirror Cause it's so perfect I'm so perfect you're so perfect you're not here I hear the change in gears My pile shakes as I hit eighty on the open road This is an open road song The night is beckoning although I have nowhere to go but home Feels good to be alone With every turn comes a new frame of mind if I could frame my mind where would it hang I crack a window and feel the cool air cleanse my every pore as I pour my poor heart out To a radio song that's patient and willing My volume drowns it out But that's O.K. cause I sound better than him anyway any day yeah my voice is sweet as salt I search for comfort and I find it where I've found it many times before Times before can be forgotten  
  
feltons-mistress- Yeah, I've satisfied my hunger, yurns out I was only hungry 'cause my mom was cookin dinner  
  
hye em yes- yeah, I had the rating at PG when I started the story, but it somehow it changed  
  
Emerald Eyed Cutie- I've had this written for awhile, but haven't gotten around to posting it.  
  
OK, I love everyone who reviewed to my story, I'm writing another story that should be posted soon. Actually, I have to stories waiting to be posted. One is gonna be called, Harry Potter and the Hope Within the other is gonna be called, Happy Days. BYE! 


End file.
